mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunox/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Open the Twilight Orb Task Target:'' ''Use Chaos Assault to hit enemy Heroes 5 times within the duration of chaos enhanced. Complete it 8 times. Minos Labyrinth on the Emerald Road. The appearance of the Twilight Orb attracted all the attentions again to the western desert. Belerick controlled two streams of light and dark surrounding the Twilight Orb and it slowly opened, and from it stepped out a girl with two wings on her back. She was surrounded by the power of Chaos and Order and her eyes were as bright as diamonds. She seemed like losing all her memories. Belerick knew it clearly that the war between the light and the dark eons ago was stopped by her energy from nowhere, especially her power of chaos left a deep impression on him, in which was an evil impact of energy that could destroy the entire world. It was Lunox's energy that vanquished the dark side. Chapter 2: Ancient Memories Task Target: ''' '''Use Starlight Pulse and accumulate 25000 HP Regen. Lunox fell into a depression when she felt all her memories were gone. Belerick and Tigreal decided to find her more information about Twilight Orb, and they got off to seek for clues. While on the way passing by the Eruditio and the Misty Mountains, they were sneak attacked by Alice. When Belerick and Tigreal were just about to get defeated, something suddenly occured to Lunox and she released Starlight Pulse, which in legends was said to belong to the Lord of Light. It could keep Lunox in a good state when faced with enemies. Chapter 3: Light&Dark Combination Task Target: ''' '''Obtain 3 Assists in Brilliance state and 3 Kills in Darkening State in 1 single match. Complete it 2 times. Dating back to the birth of Lunox, who was born with the remixed power of light and dark, legends have it that her parents once were both mightiest fighters serving for the Lord of Light and Lord of Abyss. But they were fed up from getting enrolled in wars and retired to an unknown place. Lunox with the double power of the light and the dark could perfectly control her switch into different forms. However powerful the enemies were, she could easily defeat them with no harm. Chapter 4: Twilight Goddess Task Target: ''' '''Deal the most damage of both sides with the least deaths when the match ends. Complete it 2 times. The hearsay flew fast that a mysterious maiden came out of the Twilight Orb. Moniyan Empire or the Lord of Abyss, they all wanted her desperately to be part of them, especially when they heard of the strong energy-controlling ability of this Twilight Goddess. The Lord of Abyss sent innumerable armies to catch her or inveigle her, but it didn't work every time. Not a single damage would she take from the opponents. Gradually, people on the Land of Dawn considered her to be the Savior of the world, however, the challenge towards her had never reached an end. Category:Hero mastery code